


[Art] Unwitting Matchmaker

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: AU set after Thor: The Dark World, Thor returns to Avengers Tower to find solace after his mother and brother's deaths. Only, no one but Tony Stark will listen to his stories of Loki's bravery. Stories that soon leave Tony with a mild crush on a dead guy. A heartbroken Thor eventually seeks closure by looking for Loki's body, only to discover he still lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwitting Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732659) by [kipli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> I feel so very honored that one of my favorite authors picked this up. Actually, one of their Tony/Loki stories got me into this pairing, and was the very first story I ever read in this fandom and is still one of my favorites. So yeah, I'm sure the story is bound to be awesome! Please everyone go check it out! 
> 
> Summery credit goes to Kipli too, so yeah, thanks for that too!

[](http://imgur.com/0qRk7Kn)

**Author's Note:**

> [Art on tumblr here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/159995546367)


End file.
